Playground
by Codename Deus
Summary: Inhabited by the Blacklight Virus as a result of a science lab accident a few years previously, The Prototype is a moody Pachirisu that has been gifted with extraordinary, violent superpowers and 'parkour' abilities. He finds himself in Goldenrod City having escaped Blackwatch's clutches for now. However while there, he could never have guessed what a dark turn he has just taken.
1. Discovering

(An advanced warning to all readers, this story will contain numerous scenes of violence, blood and gore and any scene containing such material is not afraid to convey such violence in any way possible. The story will also contain many uses of profanity throughout, including, amongst others, infrequent use of the c word and frequent use of the f word. If this does not affect you in any way, read on and enjoy -CodenameDeus-)

**Discovering:**

**Playground:**

**-**_any place, environment, or facility used for recreation or amusement, as a resort._

"There are those that know me as Deus. There are those that know me as The Prototype. They can call me what they want, but it will not change who I am; what I am.

There are those that dub me a hero, others declare me a monster. I care little for their mollycoddling or their burning hatred. I complete my objectives however hard, at whatever the cost.

Now, I take Goldenrod City for my sprawling playground, and I am not to be its only source of trouble..."

The words of a moody, mysterious Pachirisu. Clad in a black hooded coat, it allows him to retain his mysterious aura, even as far as shadowing his eyes within his hood.

Of course, this Pachirisu is not exactly ordinary, given that he happens to be the host to a particularly strong form of the Blacklight Virus that inhabits his body with seemingly little to no repercussions on him at all, but gifted him with extraordinary power and abilities, some of which the hooded Pachirisu would call super powers.

He stood watching over Johto's largest city, Goldenrod from the summit of a skyscraper and seemed to both take in the view and plot what he would do first.

"The city does not know what is coming, and they had better brace themselves." The Prototype mumbled quietly to himself as he let himself fall from the edge of the tall building, falling like a missile towards the ground below.  
The Pachirisu landed swiftly if not graciously on a man to break his fall, causing his latest victim's neck to snap loudly and split apart, spraying blood all over the glass on the building he had just fallen from.

"I believe life is precious...but not for everybody." He declared quietly, where only those within a few feet could hear him.

They were too busy running as far from his location as possible to be concerned with his speeches of grandeur, fearing for their lives after the loss of that one man.

"Look at you all, scattering like flocks of brainless birds and falling over each other like rows of dominoes." The hooded Pachirisu again muttered, perhaps implying that humans are inferior to himself or even Pokemon in general.

The Prototype wandered down the street for a little while until he reached such a point where the citizens of Goldenrod City had not discovered upon his deed yet.

He stopped and scanned the area with his eyes. All appeared calm with people talking and walking, nothing out of the ordinary. It was a complete contrast to the chaos that ensued a few blocks back.

Smirking, the hooded Pachirisu's pale blue eyes fell upon a posse of Pokemon trainers across the road and without a thought, and knowing he would gain some attention, he headed in their direction. One of the group spotted him:

"Is that...a Pachirisu?" He asked while fiddling with the baseball cap atop his head.

"Of course it is, but why is it wearing something?" Another trainer beside him asked in a dumb sounding voice, causing his friends to extract dirty looks in his direction.

"Well what's the problem? We can just catch it anyway." The trainer protested out loud, perfectly audible enough for The Prototype to hear.

"I would love to see you try, human." The hooded Pachirisu pried arrogantly.

"It talks." The baseball cap wearing trainer gasped while predictably stating the obvious. The Prototype rolled his eyes in disgust.

"I have sympathy with whatever fool educated you." The Pachirisu mocked harshly and stared down the group of budding trainers like his eyes were a pair of needles.

"What did you say to me?" The trainer asked demandingly as he took offence to the hooded Pachirisu's snide comment.

"Have you got wax in your fucking ears?" The Prototype retorted with a question of his own and positioned himself closer to the trainers in an effort to intimidate them.

The baseball cap wearing trainer drew a Poke ball from his belt and prepared to unleash the Pokemon inside.

"Save me the trouble, kid and I'll spare the poor creature inside." The Pachirisu balked and despite his annoyance, a dark smile crept across his face.

"You evil..." The dumb sounding, blonde haired trainer began but never finished for whatever reason.

The Prototype shook his head at the intelligence the trainers before him displayed.

The baseball cap wearing trainer gritted his teeth and then threw the Poke ball to start a battle sequence without an announcement.

The hooded Pachirisu dashed in with incredible speed and lifted his paws to catch the Poke ball in his arms as if he was ready to embrace a hug with it.

Those same Pokemon trainers were completely shocked as they witnessed the male Pachirisu do such a thing, while The Prototype himself was relieved to know the Pokemon never warped outside its ball.

"How dare you interfere with the art of battling." The baseball cap wearing trainer balked seemingly angrily, making The Prototype chuckle sarcastically.

"I'll be making art on the pavement with your entrails if you don't keep your mouth shut." The hooded Pachirisu responded threateningly. His right arm mutated, coated with a gaggle of black and red vein like substances before finally revealing its transformation into a large silver bladed weapon that The Prototype simply calls the Blade.

The group of trainers stood there in further shock.

"Yeah this is your cue to run." The Prototype stated sarcastically and shook his head in disbelief.

"Run? You don't run from a challenge, you know." The baseball cap wearing trainer remarked, annoying the hooded Pachirisu even more.

"Is that so? I guess you shall not be needing your head for that then." The moody Pachirisu uttered as he now long since grew bored of the trainers standing before him and now saw them as obstacles in his way.

Dashing forwards suddenly towards the baseball cap wearing trainer, The Prototype leaps off of the ground and kicking himself off the trainer's stomach to maintain his air time, the Pachirisu swung his blade arm dangerously as it sliced through the trainer's neck before he landed gracefully upon the ground again.

He watched like a spectator at a sports game as the trainer's baseball cap fell to the floor and grabbed his neck in desperation and pain.

Gagging and choking, he fell to his knees as blood dripped from his mouth profusely.

Eventually his head slid away from the rest of his body and rolled a few metres past The Prototype and leaving a red trail in its wake.

The hooded Pachirisu sighed and tossed the now dead trainer's Poke ball to one of his deeply upset friends before wandering away, leaving the other Pokemon trainers to mourn in the wake of their ally's passing.

His blade arm returned to its normal, default Pachirisu form as he looked up at the peak of the tall, glass fronted skyscrapers.

However, his attention is soon diverted to a group of people running and screaming out of a nearby alleyway.

The Pachirisu's curiosity got the better of him, especially when he made a note of how quiet the surrounding area had suddenly become.

To add to the mysterious eeriness of the place, a flock of Murkrow flew overhead in group formation, squawking as they did so with even the gentle flapping of their wings being perfectly audible, such is the quiescence.

The Prototype glanced around the corner, down the alleyway to see reality distort and flicker before him.

A faint female voice nearby uttered only one word, but a word that is certain to gain his attention.

"Deus." Came the faint whisper. The voice seemed familiar to the hooded Pachirisu, but before he could contemplate, arcs of bright forked lightning emanated from the distorted reality of whom now appeared like a portal to a dark place, skewering the nearby walls and punching various holes through each one.

As The Prototype's eyes wandered from the path pf the lightning and back to the portal, a pair of heterochromic eyes, the left one red and the right one green, stared back at him with a dark smile upon a light grey furred face the eyes belonged to.

A few seconds later, the face faded into the portal, with the portal itself closing and cutting off, restoring the reality around it to how it was before.

The Prototype turned around towards the unknowing civilians going about their everyday activities, his face now sporting its own dark grin...


	2. Seeking

**Seeking:**

"After beginning to get a flavour for the so called great city of Goldenrod, I was left somewhat unimpressed by the place as a whole, most of all its ignorant population who would probably not bat an eyelid to my presence, unless I stoop to the level of murder.

They need a wake up call, however horrific and I shall do so without remorse.

What's more however, is the appearance of a portal. Inside it was somebody mysterious, and I know her all too well..."

The Prototype mumbled quietly to himself as the busy city street seemed to pass by him without stopping or looking back as the sound of calm, quiet dance music filtered from a nearby nightclub.

He scoped nearby buildings with his watchful eyes and dashed towards one like a bullet fired from a gun. Nearing the structure, the hooded Pachirisu transcended onto the wall and ran vertically upwards.

This attracted the attention of nearby police, having gained knowledge of an unusual, shifty hooded figure slaying two people and roaming freely.

The Prototype dashed across the edge of the rooftop, knocking chunks of stone cold rooftop surface over the edge and down to the street below, one of which pierced through the eye of an unlucky young woman who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

The Pachirisu looked down to see where the scream emanated from, indeed spotting the same female with the debris sticking out the back of her head lying motionless on the ground with blood pouring from her open wounds.

"Unlucky..." The Prototype remarked in a dark tone of voice and then turned around to discover a lone policeman armed with a fully loaded pistol.

"Hurry up! Hurry up!" He yelled to his comrades as he closed in on the hooded Squirrel Pokemon's position.

A helicopter arrived overhead and watched over proceedings closely.

"Go ahead...shoot me." The Pachirisu goaded the cop on the roof with him.

"Hands in the air!" The cop ordered as he pointed his gun closer to his target.

The Prototype refused entirely and said nothing, even blanking the authorities altogether.

"I said hands in the air, motherfucker!" The cop ordered a second time while also beginning to lose his patience.

Again The Prototype rejected the order and only gave the policeman a cold look in response.

His right arm mutated, covered momentarily by the black and red vein like substances before revealing itself as the Blade.

"You have permission to shoot..." The announcement from the helicopter stated as a crowd of civilians and police squad cars gathered on the street below, watching the events on the rooftop.

A gunshot rang out loudly around the area.

Up on the rooftop, The Prototype looked down at his stomach to see a fair sized bullet hole. The cop smiled in pure assumption as the Pachirisu's dark red blood began to pour from his fresh wound, spilling onto the rooftop beneath his body.

"That is what you get for not obeying an order from the authorities, asshole." The cop gloated as he closed in on Codename Deus's position to make the arrest.

"Huh? Wh...what the fuck are you?" He asked as he noticed the bullet hole heal itself upon the hooded Pachirisu's stomach with blood no longer tumbling from the injury.

The Prototype then dashed behind the cop before he could move and quickly slashed the back of his legs with the blade. The policeman cried out in pain as he fell to his knees right on the edge of the rooftop.

The onlookers below gasped in shock at the sudden turn of events, some screaming and praying in deep concern while others held their breath.

Then the blade stabbed all the way through the back of the cop's head and out of his face just above his eye.

Blood sprayed into the air like a fountain as The Prototype came into view of the watching civilians.

"I am merely a Pachirisu trying to get by. You stood in my way." He responded to the cop's question in a mocking tone before he pulled his blade upwards in the cop's head.

The sound of tearing flesh and breaking bone made itself known as the hooded Pachirisu pulled harder.

The cop pitifully cried out in agony and drew his last few breaths as The Prototype yanked once more, tearing off his head at the neck. The cop's spinal column followed suit as it emerged from the neck stump and dangled, blood soaked, from the now severed head.

The Prototype then showed the crowd below his new, grotesque trophy still attached to the end of his blade as the cop's body fell forwards and plummeted in freefall to the ground.

The crowd scattered in a completely un-coordinated manner in a sudden surge of panic and fear as the hooded Pachirisu merely chuckled and watched on as hasty screams filled the air.

"I may not be dreadlocked, I may not be able to turn invisible, but what I am is every bit as brutal." The Prototype muttered under his breath, referring to a certain extra-terrestrial movie star.

He shook the severed head of his latest victim off of the blade, its dangling vertebrae clipping the edge of the rooftop as it tumbled over the edge and down to the panicking street below.

The Prototype merely chuckled a second time before a hail of gunfire knocked him off his stride.

He turned around to face the source of the bullets ricocheting past him, spotting the black helicopter hovering before him.

"Taste this, motherfucker!" The pilot bellowed from the cockpit and fired up the chopper's miniguns a second time.

The Prototype simply grinned in return, dashing towards the helicopter at breakneck velocity once again, surprising the pilot of whom expected him to run off.

His blade arm mutated into a set of sharp claws. These however are backed up by Deus's ability to extend his mutated arm up to a distance of fifty feet, a power known as the Whipfist.

The Prototype extended it towards the helicopter, with it latching onto the base of the cockpit window.

He pulled the rest of his weight and himself shortly after, landing in the crouching position upon the same window.

"Holy shit!" Cursed the pilot in pure shock as the hooded Pachirisu stared in at him with the darkest of smiles.

"Eat up..." The Prototype offhandedly remarked mockingly as he thrusted his Whipfist straight through the pilot's mouth and out the back of his head in amongst a spray of blood that coated the controls and dashboard.

The Pachirisu retracted his Whipfist and through the window he broke performing his latest kill, leaping off of the helicopter to the streets below as the pilot slumped lifelessly against the dashboard with blood still running from his mouth.

The hooded squirrel like Pokemon chuckled from the sensation of freefall, before finally he crash landed in a narrow alleyway between two archaic buildings.

He looked down at the deformed ground that he himself caused by his not so subtle landing. A small figure darted between the two buildings ahead of him as he looked up, noting its attire of black robes and black hair atop its head.

The Prototype looked around the corner to see nothing other than a homeless drunk as the helicopter exploded upon contact with the ground behind Deus.

The drunk looked at the approaching Pachirisu with bloodshot, tired eyes.

"Excuse me, mister...I need some..." He began before the hooded Pachirisu interrupted rudely.

"Stick your pity..." The Prototype simply uttered in a gravely serious, knife edged tone of voice and attempted to wander past the drunk who decided, unwisely, to block his route.

"Where do you think you're going?" The drunk asked seemingly desperately, while trying to sound threatening.

"Where I like, without sparing you a single drop of my non-existent currency." The Prototype responded, yet the homeless drunk refused to budge.

The hooded Pachirisu shook his head at the drunk's stupidity and sighed a moment before thrusting his Whipfist through the scruffy homeless man's crotch, forcing it upwards brutally through the centre of his body to the harsh soundtrack of painful screams.

Once through the peak of the drunk's head, The Prototype again retracted the Whipfist and wandered away, leaving the homeless man to fall apart, splitting clean in half vertically as his bloody entrails coiled on the concrete.

The hooded Pachirisu transformed his Whipfist back into his normal arm to avoid confrontation as he cooly rounded a corner and back onto the streets.

People mingled with each other, unaware of the Pachirisu's murderous exploits as of yet as they trudged down the streets on their various activities and objectives.

"Where is that of whom I seek?" He asked himself quietly in his deep dark voice, referring to the small, dark haired figure he saw a few minutes previously.

The Prototype looked around, Fearow and Murkrow flew in their own formations overhead, squawking in unison as the city continued going about its typical daily routines.

Sensing nothing out of the ordinary, he wandered onwards down the packed street. Various market stalls aligned themselves beside the road, crowded by civilians taking an interest in the goods on offer.

The Prototype grinned as the scent of various fruits tantalised his sense of smell and watered his mouth.

He wandered over to the fruit stall, full of lush, colourful fruits and used his small height to his advantage, taking an apple from the stand without a single person noticing.

The Pachirisu smirked as he wandered towards a nearby nightclub, this one playing much louder and harder techno music that could be heard down the street.

Taking a bite out of the apple, he attempted to make his way inside only to be stopped by the bouncers at the door.

"Excuse me, have you got any ID on you?" One asked demandingly, making The Prototype frown.

"Why would a Pokemon carry ID with them?" He responded with a question of his own in a sarcastic manner, concealing both his arms' mutations into the claws behind his back.

"Well I'm sorry, but we're gonna have to kindly request that you leave the premises." The other instructed in a stern, humourless voice.

"OK fine. I will." The hooded Pachirisu responded calmly, misleadingly so.

The bouncers smiled and folded their arms, though before they knew it, one of them found his arms separated from his body, sliced off simultaneously by the Pachirisu who appeared behind him in a flash.

Blood sprayed from the stumps and covered the other bouncer in the sickly red liquid densely.

The Prototype took his turn to smile in satisfaction as he dashed behind the other bouncer before he could move, kicking himself slightly off of the bouncer's back before embedding two of his claws into the back of the man's head and out of his eye sockets with the bouncer's eyes sticking to the end of them like grotesque finger puppets.

"Look what you made me do. All I wanted was a peek inside." The Pachirisu remarked as he retracted his claws, no longer host to the bouncer's eyes and shook the blood from them vigorously.

The hooded squirrel like Pokemon left the fresh corpses of the bouncers behind and proceeded into the nightclub.

The loud pounding of dance music shook the walls as the Pachirisu reached the main room, noting people drinking, talking or dancing among other activities.

He smirked as he wandered up to the bar.

"Gimme a beer pronto." The Prototype ordered the barman of whom shook his head.

"Unless you have ID I cannot serve you, sir." The barman responded negatively, making the Pachirisu somewhat annoyed.

The Prototype swiped his claws maliciously at the barman, slashing his throat in the process.

The barman gagged uncontrollably as a deep slit opened up, pouring tremendous volumes of blood all over the bar itself.

"It was not up for discussion, so I guess I have to make it myself." The hooded Pachirisu sighed as the barman finally fell lifelessly to the ground with blood pooling from under him.

The Pachirisu placed a glass beneath the pump, which poured beer when he pulled back on it.

Satisfied, he then took a swig and smiled as he sat atop the bar to relax a moment, but his ever active mind never afforded him such luxury.

Images flashed before him concerning his birth, causing him to muse over such thoughts:

"My birth was the beginning of a tragedy. I never even set eyes upon my mother before she perished, and to this day I still do not know why.

My father seemed estranged to me, at least for two weeks before he also turned up dead, again still a mystery to me. It left me by myself, alone and it was hard being acclimatised to self survival with food being in short supply where I lived.

I was also not one for friends from my deep emotions, I'm still skeptical even now, but as ever there were those that thought I was a soppy little cunt and wished my existence to the bowels of hell. I let them, and only now do I wish I did something about it.

I was pushed around. I was weak, both physically and emotionally and I never had enough motivation to embark on adventures or anything exciting. I had no childhood..."

The Prototype then sank the rest of his beer before climbing off of the bar as his thoughts concluded, for now at least.

He looked around, noting the nightclub now being empty, likely due to the Pachirisu's murder of the barman. The loud dance music still throbbed the room though as if it was a heartbeat.  
With that, he wandered back outside onto the crowded streets with the civilians and Pokemon alike seemingly oblivious to his actions within the nightclub.  
"News sure travels slow around here." The Pachirisu remarked and dashed off down the street without a care in the world.  
The onlookers gasped in shock as they noted his sheer speed, as did a military helicopter overhead that had been dispatched having been one of the few to have been informed of The Prototype's activities.  
"Take this, motherfucker!" The pilot yelled in delight as he opened fire with the two miniguns. Bullets whizzed past The Prototype in heavy doses with the Pachirisu himself deciding not to bother wasting his time on the chopper or its pilot, and bundled down some stairs and into the city's underground metro system, turning around one last time to stick his middle claw up to the helicopter's pilot.  
The Prototype then made his way to the ticket area of the metro station, noticing wardens standing by to check train tickets.  
As the Pachirisu attempted to pass, one of them stopped him in his tracks.  
"I presume you don't possess a ticket. No ticket, no entry." The warden barked sternly and then noticed The Prototype's claws.  
"Oh shit..." He remarked as The Prototype approached him.  
"I do have a ticket..." The hooded Pachirisu began and then swiped his claws upwards in one clean cut.  
"I bought it for you, one way to hell." He grinned smugly as the warden's entire face slid away from his head and onto the ground, pouring much blood with it.  
The civilians in the metro station began to panic and run away desperately as The Prototype dealt with the second warden, brutally slicing off his lips in the process with one clean swipe.  
"You can live now and count yourself lucky. Besides, it does not make you look any worse than you were." The Pachirisu gloated in delight as he left the warden to bleed and fetch his severed lips off the ground.  
By now the chaos of civilians in the metro station reached pandemonium, The Prototype himself calmly wandering towards the railway tracks and chuckled as people screamed.

He dropped down onto the tracks and proceeded to wander down the dark tunnel beyond the station.  
The distant rattling of subway trains could be heard, vibrating the walls with the sounds they generated. The sound of dripping water could also be heard sporadically and as The Prototype squinted in the darkness, noticed graffiti align the walls in various shapes and sizes.  
A faint female chuckle could be heard to The Prototype's surprise, looking up to see a small figure disappear into the darkness ahead of him.  
Intrigued, the hooded Pachirisu followed the figure's lead, deeper into the Goldenrod Metro tunnel system.  
"Come to me..." Whispered the same female voice and The Prototype spotted the figure dash across his field of vision nearby. A train approached his position, told by a pair of distant circular lights that travelled nearer and nearer to him very quickly.  
The Prototype turned to look at the train just as it crashed into him at high speed and force.  
Instead of being reduced to a mass pile of gore however, the train came off much worse than the hooded Pachirisu, crumpling inwards sharply upon impact.  
The driver was crushed into his seat and then bisected at the waist by the shattering glass, his upper half tumbling from what was once a window and finally being crushed into a pulp beneath the train's wheels, spraying blood all over the tunnel walls.  
The Prototype then caught sight of a passenger's severed head rolling past him and turned his attention back to the mangled train again, his eyes examining it carefully.

A fair amount of its silver and blue exterior paint job was decked red with dripping blood, corpses precariously dangling through smashed windows and sparks showered the ground every few seconds from smashed interior lighting fixtures and indeed those very same lights that told The Prototype of its presence.  
The Pachirisu, out of curiosity, decided to climb inside the train and looked around further, examining yet more carefully everything around him.  
The floors and walls of the train were soaked in blood and more corpses lay strewn on the floor or slumped on their seats, now proving to be their final resting place, some of them disfigured or mutilated in some way.  
As The Prototype trudged deeper into the train, he spotted a lone teddy bear sitting on a seat, partially stained with blood.  
He wandered up to it and looked at it further:  
"At least your owner had a childhood..." He mused quietly and sighed almost sadly as he referred to his own past in part.  
He caught sight of a little girl with long blonde hair hanging out of the broken window above the teddy bear's position, facing inside the train and presumably passed away as her green eyes fixated on her teddy bear with a blank, dead stare.  
The Prototype glanced up at her just in time to see her eyes move and stare him back, making him jolt a little in pure surprise.  
He turned away, partially disturbed and heard a faint voice call from nearby.  
"Please...help me..." It pleaded amidst a bout of dreadful coughing. The Prototype swivelled around at the sound of the voice and his eyes locked onto a young woman sprawled face down on the floor, barely breathing and bleeding from her mouth and a head wound.  
The Pachirisu in an unusual state of mind looked concerned, having caused the accident in the first place.  
He approached and stopped before her, making her look up at him with bloodshot eyes.  
"Please...help me die. I can't go on." She uttered weakly, choking on her own blood.  
The Prototype nodded in acknowledgment, wandering around her a little before plunging his claws into her back deep enough to kill her quickly.  
"Rest in peace." He remarked calmly as he retreated his claws, looking up to see a shadow on the wall.  
Glancing then to his left took him further by surprise upon spotting a female Pachirisu staring back at him with her heterochromic eyes.  
Wearing black robes adorned with the red and white cloud symbol of the mysterious Poketsuki and sporting fair length jet black hair, she approached The Prototype and smiled upon him in a dark manner.  
"You should never feel bad for the death of a stranger." She uttered quietly and placed her paw on his chest.  
"I guess not." The Prototype remarked in response and looked back at the now dead woman, grinning a dark smile of his own.

In the distance, flashlight beams could be made out stuttering against the dark walls. The Prototype had a hunch on who the flashlights belonged to.  
"OK. Let's get the fuck out of here, I'm fed up of wasting my time on these relentless morons." He declared as he gazed at the female Pachirisu again, assuming it was the military closing in on their position.  
The female Pachirisu nodded in response and offered her paw to him.  
The Prototype smiled calmly and grasped her paw gently in his own. Together, they wandered onwards down the dark tunnel before the female Pachirisu opened a portal. Still holding one another's paws tightly in the others, they stepped inside calmly before the portal closed and cut off just as military soldiers armed with Assault Rifles and SPAS-12 Combat Shotguns arrived at the scene.  
"I swear the motherfucker was here a minute ago." One uttered through a gas mask.  
"Well don't just stand around. Search every nook and cranny of this area. There has to be something that will lead us to him." The commander instructed as he quickly glanced around.  
They felt the earth shake a little, violently and suddenly for a mere two or so seconds.  
"What the fuck was that?" One military soldier dared to ask as he recovered from the shock.  
"How the fuck should I know?" The commander responded sternly before the sound of the ground tearing open could be heard loudly.  
A fair sized crack opened up, buckling the railway track as it passed beneath, causing the military commander to jolt and fall, hanging on for dear life on the very edge.  
"Somebody fucking help me!" He cried in desperation. One soldier stuck his hand up, but before he could do so, the commander lost his grip and fell, and upon reaching a solid surface within, his blood spurted onto the military soldiers looking into the fissure like hole...


	3. Shaking

(Author's Note: this chapter, as well as any subsequent chapters, were not written as a result of inspiration regarding the Japanese earthquake and tsunami situation. It was written many months before the event actually occurred and I personally have deep sympathy with anybody who was caught up in the Japanese disaster)

**Shaking:**

Located within a high class hotel room (complete with curtained beds, ultra soft bedding and a plush en suite bathroom among other delicate, divine touches) within the hustle and bustle of Goldenrod City for a while now, The Prototype placed one paw upon The Dark Clone's cheek and drew his face in for a kiss. The female obliged and they pressed their lips together for another passionate smooch.

Before it could become wild however, the pair felt the ground shake and it only became more intense with each passing second.

"Holy fuck! An earthquake!" The Prototype yelled as he hastily straightened his coat as the female Pachirisu did the same with her Poketsuki robes.

The ceiling began to crack and the male noticed this.

"Get down, my dear!" He instructed without a second thought. The Dark Clone did so and threw herself upon the ground. Her lover threw himself on top of her in order to protect her as a chunk of the ceiling collapsed in on itself above them.

The heavy chunk hit The Prototype, shattering it apart although a small piece impaled itself into his back, spurting his blood into the air with a squelch and a click of his reinforced bone.

He tried not to express the pain as he looked down at the female Pachirisu and grunted with gritted teeth.

The female Pachirisu began to look concerned for her lover as equipment on tables fell apart or smashed on the floor and the tables themselves crumbled with a whimper as the earth shaking continued with immense intensity.

Despite the shaking and checking for any falling objects from above, they slowly scooped themselves up, or at least the female Pachirisu did so.

"Come on, sweetcheeks get up." She urged her lover and partner as if she was worried, though she likely was.

The Prototype forcefully ripped out the debris from his back, causing more blood to spurt and stain the floor as a result. He rubbed his back a moment before moving properly onto his feet.

"Do you know how hard it is to walk with the ground shaking?" The Prototype asked in light of the situation they found themselves in, making the female Pachirisu nod nonetheless.

"I guess so, my dear...but just...get up...please." The Dark Clone instructed in response as the floor itself began to crack slowly and the bed from the room above crashing in uninvited, barely missing the Pachirisu pair of whom turned towards the balcony...

"After the highest of highs a life could possibly want without delving into drugs, I thought nothing more could go wrong. I was with my sweetcheeks, how could anything ever possibly go wrong? How out of depth I was.

No earthquake in recorded history was as powerful as the one that struck Goldenrod City, me and my dearest included. I think they said it measured 10.3 on the Richter Scale and the city was very nearly at its epicenter.

Even sweetcheeks and I will struggle to get through all of this unscathed and we were shellshocked at just what happened to the city and...eventually...its inhabitants."

The Prototype mused calmly to himself once again.

He and The Dark Clone reached the balcony of 'their' hotel room, with debris and now glass crashing down around them with brute force as the immense shaking given off from under the earth itself boiling up to its most intense.

They looked ahead to see the skyscrapers of Goldenrod City begin to crumble spectacularly under the force of the natural disaster as parts fell from each one and the sounds of stairwells crumbling did not make for pleasant audio.

"Holy shit." The Prototype cursed as he looked around for an exit strategy other than the obvious...and found none other than the obvious.

He grasped The Dark Clone's paw with his own and briefly looked into her eyes, nodding towards the edge of the balcony.

There, it was like they performed a leap of faith, throwing themselves off of the edge just as the balcony collapsed in on itself.

It felt like time froze before them as they plummeted to the violently shaking ground. The Prototype ensured the female Pachirisu's safety, grabbing her tightly in his paws and making sure she never hit the floor when he did...

He landed with an almighty crash, causing a shock wave and a crater to appear on the already unstable ground.

A large fissure like crack ripped the street in two straight down the middle, causing many cars and other vehicles on the road to slip forward towards the crack and straddle either side.

The fissure then slowly began to widen itself on both sides, causing said vehicles to buckle and collapse into the crack, now looking as if it grew into a bottomless pit.

Both The Prototype and The Dark Clone frantically began to run along the street, alongside the crack as it continued to widen even more so, the hotel they previously occupied collapsed down towards the road and the fissure, all the while falling into smaller and smaller fragments behind them, as were the other buildings around them.

Already, numerous corpses lay stricken and sprawled on the unstable ground, covered in dust and debris, both human and Pokemon alike.

A dismembered leg flew past the Pachirisu pair in the opposite direction as they ran, followed by a distinguishable streak of blood that splashed across the ground.

They rushed on faster now, passing the former owner of the separated leg who cried in agony with more blood pumping from his stump among other corpses and entirely levelled buildings.

"I hate confined spaces..." The male Pachirisu remarked as he glared at the still widening fissure in the middle of the road with an almost worried expression playing on his face.

"Don't look at it, my dear, only at me or straight ahead." The female Pachirisu suggested and grabbed the male's paw as they ran, as if she could sense his deep concern and animosity.

The Prototype turned his head to look at her with an expression masking smile and nodded softly as another building collapsed and a large chunk of debris narrowly missed the Pachirisu pair.

Once cowering beneath their own paws to brace the debris making contact with them, they raced towards the edge of the street at last. They would be greeted with the sight of the slowly bisecting Goldenrod City Pokemon Centre, splitting straight down the middle while also buckling and crumbling into numerous other fragments as if the building was made of paper.

Pokemon and trainers that had escaped the Centre's clutches scrambled away, some screaming, some displaying a calmer composure, though no doubt shaken deep down regardless just like even the male Pachirisu himself.

One of the skyscrapers in the city's financial district finally gave up the ghost and slowly toppled to the side, falling noisily to the ground as splinters and debris from the building kicked up into the atmosphere along with a large, dense dust cloud.

The Pachirisu pair noted this as they continued their escape from the earthquake and its ferocious ground shaking. It seemed even more intense than ever before as it continued to reduce large numbers of the Goldenrod populace into mere corpses.

Even The Prototype and The Dark Clone would admit this was harrowing as they, as ever, raced onwards through the streets and occasional shortcuts through the now masses of debris and entirely levelled buildings.

The still widening crack like rift however slipped the ground away from the male Pachirisu's feet and caused him to almost fall in the process, barely grabbing onto the edge with his tiny fingertips.

"Please, sweetcheeks...pull me up quickly." He called out to the female Pachirisu as he looked down into the hole below with heaps of concern showing in his watered blue eyes, looking endless in his vision.

He knew he sounded like a male equivalent of a damsel in distress, but he cared not. The Dark Clone knelt down hastily and managed to grasp his free paw safely, slowly pulling him to safety.

"Please don't do that again. I was so worried for a minute there." The female remarked seriously as she helped the male to his feet again.

"I'm so sorry, my dear." The Prototype mused quietly and looked down at the ground as if in shame while slowly rising to his feet and regaining his breath gradually.

He knew waiting around would only plunge not only himself, but The Dark Clone as well, into further perils and dangers. He looked at her and grasped her paw once again, rushing off in the same direction they were heading before.

They ran and ran, passing yet more toppled houses, apartments and hotels with only some of their hollowed framework still standing, albeit in a buckled state.

The Goldenrod City department store building groaned under the intense pressure inserted upon it by the shaking of the collapsing ground and the emitting shock waves of the earthquake itself. Eventually, it began leaning to one side as people and Pokemon alike fell from the upper floor windows and all hit the ground with a sickening, bone crunching thud.

As the department store continued to groan to its foundations, the entirety of the Radio Tower imploded on itself and slowly toppled to the ground, kicking up another dust cloud, the dust of which had by now began to affect the atmosphere.

The Pachirisu pair could care less for the moment however as they continued to carve a way through the falling environment at speed and headed towards the department store as it groaned once more.

It began to topple over and acted as if time slowed, such was the time it took for its next 'move'.

The two Pachirisu ran beneath the falling building as it tumbled further and split around the middle, suddenly falling much faster now just as The Prototype and The Dark Clone barely passed its falling zone.

They heard the department store hit the floor with an almighty bang and debris scattered into the air as well as throwing up another mucky dust cloud that once again added to the ever developing smog above the physically ripped apart Goldenrod City.

The Pachirisu continued onwards regardless and never looked back, determined to escape the wrath of the earthquake. The Prototype looked over at the female Pachirisu and offered a comforting smile her way, but at that moment, once again, everything appeared to slow down tenfold for The Dark Clone at least, for as she began to smile his way in return, she saw The Prototype snap back with an expression of sudden agony on his face as blood spilled from his mouth.

"Deus!" She cried out in concern as she noticed a large metal pole impaled all the way through his chest, hearing him wheeze and cough up more blood.

He fell to his knees slowly with the wind knocked out of him and more of his blood squirted from his wounds.

"Oh no…Deus. No!" The Dark Clone yelled, almost in a panic as if her mind had gone blank and she had forgotten what to do. Her paws then held his arms, gripping them tightly and looked into his widened, shocked blue eyes. His eyes seemed blank, bloodshot even as if he did not know what he was looking at or was dead to the world already.

She was terrified that his condition could deteriorate at any moment and quickly laid him back on the ground despite the still ongoing earthquake around them, wanting him to be as comfortable as he possibly could be in their location and situation.

"Deus pl…please talk to me…please." She pleaded with him as the male barely saw her welling up in her eyes.

"I…I'm so…so sorry…sweetcheeks." He responded faintly with a light, comforting smile that he never managed fully before, but he had wet, tearful eyes.

The Prototype offered his paw to The Dark Clone slowly as a tear rolled down his cheek. She could see the sadness behind his smile and held his paw tightly with her own as she knelt beside him.

"I…I love you…so much. I…will never feel…lonely anymore." The male Pachirisu wheezed slowly and the female Pachirisu smiled at his own comment over her own emotions.

"I love you too, Deus…and I always will." The Dark Clone replied as a tear fell from her own cheek and looked at The Prototype continuously.

However, even over the events of the earthquake, military helicopters flew overhead, dispatching BlackWatch soldiers, five in all, to resume their ongoing battle with the weakened male Pachirisu.

"We have the motherfucker in our sights, command." One barked not so subtly and all five proceeded to rush The Prototype's position.

The Dark Clone stood by his side with a snarling look for each of the soldiers. One sent a few of his assault rifle bullets the male Pachirisu's way and each tore into his stomach and chest, causing blood to spurt from the resulting wounds and causing him to fall unconscious slowly as his vision blurred and blacked out.

"Command, the target is neutralised. Preparing for…" Another of the BlackWatch soldiers spoke out in glee before he was interrupted by the female Pachirisu.

"Preparing for extraction, you say? No you're not. You cunts are going to suffer for what you've done." She balked angrily and fixed each of them the coldest of stares.

"Forgive me for pointing out here, but who the fuck are you?" The same soldier inquired in response as each trained their assault rifles on The Dark Clone in assumption of any backlash.

"Me? Oh I am the one in love with your so called target here and for your actions, you will all receive some hurt in return." The Dark Clone responded in a genuinely dark tone of voice. Her Sharingan then activated and trained along each of the BlackWatch soldiers.

"OK, command it appears we have another hostile threat on our hands. The target is not alone. I repeat, the target is not alone." Another of the five soldiers called down their receiver while he and his comrades kept their eyes and guns focussed on the female Pachirisu.

She had, in the meantime, activated what is known as the Kamui technique with the use of her Sharingan and stared straight at one of the soldiers, the one she knew had shot The Prototype a few minutes previously.

"Oh god...holy shit what's...going on?" The soldier exclaimed as he suddenly felt his head feel strange...and light.

He then began to emit painful screams of agony as the result of the aforementioned Kamui technique, forcing the attack into the forefront and to full effect with the soldier's head beginning to literally cave in on itself. Flesh and skull fragments began to tear through his skin with easily audible squelching along with the sight of frequently squirting blood as the sound of his screams and cries simmered down and had almost become silent.

The other BlackWatch soldiers watched in horror as their fellow squad member, still standing, had more or less died right in front of them in such an unusual, horrific manner as they looked at his now crumpled mess that once resembled a head finished imploding on itself.

"Uh...command, our target's girlfriend here is just as weird as he is. One of us is K.I.A and we need to get the fuck out of here before it happens to us all." Another of the four remaining BlackWatch soldiers barked down the receiver and each of them began to simply back away.

"Oh no you don't." The female Pachirisu uttered with seething anger in her eyes as she again activated the Kamui technique. Another of the BlackWatch soldiers began to scream in pain and grabbed his crotch immediately with his gloved hands, his gun dropping and bouncing slowly against the floor.

Blood quickly began to pour from the wound and the sight and sound of part of the soldier's pelvis bone burst from his skin and military clothing. He fell to the floor in the ever growing pool of blood as a final tearing of his flesh signalled the completion of his crotch's implosion, making the soldier feel as if he had been castrated in his final few breaths of life.

"Get the fuck away from them. Aborting mission...aborting fucking mission." One of the three remaining black ops soldiers cried out in a frenzied panic as they continued to run as fast as they could from the scene.

The Dark Clone knew she could only feasibly attack one more with her Kamui technique and could also hear The Prototype beginning to cough violently behind her, emitting blood in the process.

"Hold on, Deus..." She muttered quietly without looking back, focussing intently on fatally injuring another of the BlackWatch soldiers as another tear fell from her cheek in grave concern for her loving mate.

She targeted the heart of the third, again with her Kamui technique. It caused his chest area to force itself inwards, tearing apart his skin and exposing his flesh. The immense amount of pressure caused his spine to buckle and snap in two with a loud crack, with more clicks following immediately with each subsequent breaking rib, one of which swung around and sliced his heart in half. This ended his cries of pain rather abruptly as he fell to the floor unceremoniously to the floor with blood pouring from his gaping wounds.

The Dark Clone then turned around towards The Prototype having decided not to waste her time on the two remaining soldiers and noticed him on his paws and 'knees' vomiting blood in droves.

"Oh no, Deus...please hang on." She uttered, knowing she had to think quickly.

The pair had just realised that the shaking had since stopped altogether, though they never dwelt upon it with the male Pachirisu in his present condition.

"I...I'm OK, sweetcheeks...ca...can you p...pull this out for me?" The Prototype wheezed as he slowly sat up, referring to the metal pole sticking out of his chest and back.

"But you'll bleed out..." The female reminded him in mountains of concern, but regardless placed her paws against the bloodstained pole with his wishes in mind.

"I...I will be fine...trust me." He muttered weakly and smiled up at The Dark Clone as best he could, but still leaked blood from his mouth in smaller doses than before.

The female Pachirisu nodded as she smiled barely in return and with The Prototype's nod of approval she began to tug hard at the metal pole. The Prototype cringed and gritted his teeth with his eyes clamped tightly shut as he felt his insides loosen their grip on the pole itself.

"Not much, Deus now." The Dark Clone reassured him as the pole had all but slid away from his body.

Once the pole finally slipped away, causing a spurt of blood to erupt from the now exposed wound. The male Pachirisu grunted and used his blood soaked paws to scoop himself back onto his feet, still a little groggy from his ordeal.

The Dark Clone looked at him and the state he was in, placing her arm around his back to help him maintain his balance.

"Come on, sweetcheeks. Lets go find you a health pack." She muttered in his ear with a warm, relieved smile appearing on her face suddenly.

"OK, my dear, I...I thank you so much." The male Pachirisu remarked quietly with heartfelt gratitude and slowly limped along with The Dark Clone in the hope that replenishing his strength was not far away in the deeply shaken, barely breathing city of Goldenrod...


	4. Breathing

**Breathing:  
**"The earthquake that measured 10.3 on the Richter Scale took its toll on me, even leaving me at the mercy of those imbeciles within the black ops organisation known as BlackWatch.

It was such a blessing that The Dark Clone was with me at the time, hanging those soldiers out to dry...and rot.

Goldenrod City was a pale excuse of what it once used to be, a mecca for the islanders of Johto and tourists beyond and all it could do now was show off its scars, corpses and pillars of smoke and burning embers to the so called heavens above. Those religious enough would say it was a gift from below, though that's just meaningless bullshit to me.

I needed somebody alive enough to help me recover from my own ordeal. I could never cut short my life with The Dark Clone after all." The Prototype mumbled aloud almost silently.

He and his girlfriend, the female Pachirisu known as The Dark Clone made their way down what was once a busy Goldenrod City street, now only deserted, littered with debris from fallen and collapsed buildings and cracked in various places with uneven ground.

The place seemed eerie and desolate and the smog like dust in the atmosphere dense, making the sky above look darker than it really was. It was potentially fatal to those without the will to survive.

The Dark Clone continued to aid The Prototype as blood continued to spill from his wounds, sensing a slightly more populated, though still intensely injured area of the once proud city nearby.

Like a temporary medical like camp for both humans and Pokemon, many of the wounded lay in hastily assembled beds and even on mattresses strewn on the roadside. Surrounding the camp, a bunch of battered frame works that once held aloft buildings and accommodated civilians now stood solemn and broken in the aftermath of the explosive earthquake.

The most distinguishable sounds in the area other than still falling debris? The sounds of patients, people and Pokemon alike, in pain with emanating groans, screams and crying as well as occasional chipped in screams of heartbeat monitors telling of the flatlined patients they were hooked to, the whole event finally proving too much for them and leaving their relatives or loved ones crying into their now forever lifeless bodies.

The Prototype and The Dark Clone approached the camp in the hope of salvaging aid for the male Pachirisu's still bleeding wounds and found a female nurse waiting at the entrance point along with a Chansey Pokemon wearing a nurse like hat, much like one would find in a Pokemon Centre.

The female Pachirisu approached the nurse and quickly spoke up:

"Excuse me, my mate here needs help. He was impaled by debris and shot by the military." She explained breathlessly as The Prototype coughed violently again, as if on cue to prove her point.

The nurse and the Chansey quickly examined him for no more than a moment, the nurse's eyes widening from shock as a result.

"Oh my god it's him. The one who killed my sister, many civilians without flinching..." The nurse remarked as she reeled back, remembering the sight of her sister laying stricken on the ground, a stone cold chunk of rooftop surface pierced through her eye.

She breathed heavily as if in a panic while she spoke up once again:

"No way...I will not put the lives of our patients in anymore danger or peril after what they've been through. You will have to leave." She uttered, suddenly sounding rather cold in tone as she rejected The Dark Clone's earlier pleas.

The female Pachirisu vigorously shook her head in frustration.

"Last time I checked, you are supposed to save lives and not fucking end them. If you refuse to treat my mate here, I will personally see to it that your life ends very abruptly." The Dark Clone snarled threateningly and brandished a kunai from her robes to emphasise her point.

The nurse panicked and fell back, taking only a split second to reimburse her original decision.

"OK, OK...please...do not hurt me. OK...I will allow him to be treated here." She nodded at last as she scooped herself onto her feet, her voice shaky and deep down terrified of the prospect in The Prototype being in the confines of the medical camp.

Regardless, the nurse and the Chansey reluctantly led them inside to one of the two large green tents on site, within them including; the dead, the dying and the barely recovering. Luckily for The Prototype, one bed appeared free as he limped beside The Dark Clone towards it.

"There is a bed over there. Use it...and I will make sure a doctor attends to you shortly." The nurse instructed as she and the Chansey wandered over towards the other tent. The two Pachirisu obeyed and headed over to the male's now assigned bed.

Inside, painful groans and desperate tearful goodbyes dominated everything one could hear. Some patients lay without lost limbs, blood smeared onto their clothing and more of the red liquid aligning the floor of tha main walkway as well as the beds they lay on top of. Everything appeared so desperate or heartbroken, in a panic or barely relieved, such was the harrowing aftermath stemmed from such an earthquake.

Lanterns sat on bedside tables, hardly illuminating anything beyond the beds their desks sat beside, along with scattered magazines, newspapers and various belongings of the patients piled up messily in one corner of the tent itself.

The stench of blood was evident, as was the scent of sweat and the freshly dying.

The Prototype slowly climbed up onto the bed, leaving a small spread of blood on the covers from the bullet wounds in his chest. As he sat back, his eyes surveyed the inside of the tent, catching a man vomiting blood violently and then a Leafeon urinating onto the floor in another corner of the tent.

The male Pachirisu shook his head in partial disgust and then turned to The Dark Clone who had by now sat on a chair beside the bed.

"I...I think I will take a nap, my dear. D-don't worry about me...I will be fine." He muttered as clearly as he could.

"OK, sweetcheeks. I will be here when you wake up." The female Pachirisu acknowledged in response as her eyes remained fixed to The Prototype. He casually nodded and closed his eyes as he lay back, drowning out every sound as best he could.

Soon after, his ever active mind oushed dark images into his dreams, including those of the leader within Poketsuki Ultima known as Satsujin Uchiha, The Prototype's considered rival named Nayias Saiyan of whom had equal power to the Pachirisu's own, and even creepy glimpses of The Dark Clone herself, albeit covered in blood and with a bottle of poison clutched in one paw and a kunai in the other, all set against a static background within dark shadows.

The Prototype's nap lasted little more than two hours. When he woke up again, the blinding lightning outside shot across the dust polluted sky, thunder penetrating the sound barrier and dirty rain pouring in droves, clattering against the exteriors of the tents and thudding the unstable ground around the camp.

The sobs emanating from a young woman beside the bed next to Deus's own drew his attention. He looked over, noticing the lifeless body of her boyfriend laying neatly on the bed itself.

She glanced up at The Prototype, noticing him looking her way and looked as if she had something on her mind.

Before she could extract thoughts into words however, a doctor approached the male Pachirisu and spoke up himself.

"Ah, awake now I see. I heard you are notorious around here in Goldenrod City, or what is left of it. Anyway that is none of my business. My business is only to know your name and details so we can file you as our patient here." He began, his voice already annoying the male Pachirisu.

"I think you will find that information is classified beyond top secret." The Prototype responded bluntly in a matter of fact kind of manner and tone.

"Is that so? Why is it that I do not believe you?" The doctor inquired sarcastically, his eyes staring somewhat at the hooded Pachirisu.

"Maybe because you're a moron. In this world and life we live, we do not always get what we so desire." The male Pachirisu mocked as he glared at the doctor in return who had since quickly grown impatient of The Prototype's comments. He wandered off to locate a fellow member of staff, leaving The Prototype amused by his own admittedly truthful comments towards the doctor as he looked over at The Dark Clone with a smug expression pasted upon his usually more sinister face.

At that moment however, the young woman who looked troubled earlier finally decided upon speaking up.

"Excuse me? Hey...you in the hooded coat."

When she spoke her words, The Prototype looked over towards her to see her gazing back at him with a gravely serious expression.

"Yes, miss? Anything worth my time...or assistance?" The male Pachirisu asked in response and his head tilted slightly in curiosity.

"I...I cannot survive without my husband. I need him...and I have heard of who you are and what you do. So, what I am trying to ask is...I need you to euphanise me." The woman revealed, making both of the Pachirisu pair's eyes widen in surprise.

The Prototype brushed his paw against his chin as he pondered in deep thought for a few moments...

Meanwhile, the nurse who 'welcomed' the two Pachirisu into the camp was busy fixing up a potentially lethal dose of poison into a small bottle which was typically used to hold medicine.

"For my sister..." She uttered quietly in her deeply held anger and emotional anarchy as she referred to The Prototype's deed vaguely, while the Chansey who appeared to follow her around hopped about in hopeful joy.

The nurse headed back into the tent occupied by the Pachirisu pair among the many other injured humans and Pokemon just as another civilian was zipped up into a black body bag beside his distraught mother.

She looked over towards the bed taken by The Prototype and her eyes widened in shock as she noticed the Pachirisu himself was not there. Then she looked up in horror to clap her eyes to a large smear of dripping blood coating the 'wall' of the tent around the bed next to The Prototype's own, still occupied by the lifeless corpse of the woman's boyfriend who, along with the bed was also drenched in much more blood than he was before.

The nurse appeared fearful all of a sudden as did her Chansey assistant. Just then, a particularly loud clap of thunder startled them over the sound of the raindrops thudding against every surface.

She turned her head slowly, daring to look behind her as her eyes caught sight of a long streak of blood on the ground leading to the tent's entrance. There, her worst suspicions were confirmed as she noticed a small hooded figure standing there and glaring back at her with pale blue eyes, one of his arms taking the form of a long silver blade.

The figure then turned to the side and dashed away with incredible speed and agility. The nurse did nothing, frozen in fear as the Chansey audibly expressed its concern, trying to snap the nurse back into the real world once more.

Eventually she did, looking over to the Chansey and nodding its way in gratitude before preparing to warn the remaining patients among the living about what she had seen.

"OK listen up everybody, we have AAAGGHHH!" She began before receiving a sudden, sharp and severe pain in her foot. She looked down in terror to notice a kunai had been forced through the top of her shoe and all the way through her foot within, effectively pinning it to the ground. Blood poured out of the wound onto the floor as the nurse almost fainted from the pain.

The Chansey panicked and screamed, eventually heading over to the nurse in an attempt to use its Softboiled technique on her.

Before it could do so however, it squealed in its own pain as the nurse saw a longer kunai emerge from its stomach, causing the Chansey's blood to splash against her face.

The kunai was then ripped from the normally docile and caring Pokemon who slowly fell to the ground, weakly gurgling blood.

The nurse never saw the perpetrator of either attack, gulping in fear as she heard a blade cutting along the outside of the tent, causing it to rip pathetically in that area.

The tent began to slump and keel over to the side as a result, causing the patients, their relatives and/or their loved ones to scream in a frenzied panic.

Every passing flash of lightning filled them with a sense of dread and made them jolt in shock, as well as reel them in further on edge.

The nurse looked back again and noticed the hooded figure dash across the tent entrance again, while in the corner of her eye noticed the doctor who had earlier questioned The Prototype for his name and details now clutching a circular power saw in his hands.

"Wh...what are you doing with that?" She inquired with a worried face of anarchy. The doctor merely sighed before speaking up.

"If this bastard wants a fucking lobotomy, I'll give him one without a second thought." He responded with a determined attitude or a flash of insanity, almost ready to throw a military like hand gesture to the cause before he headed towards the tent entrance.

Everybody within held their breath in silence and their own fear, some holding onto one another completely motionless as they watched on. The nurse felt as if she needed to intervene or add her own opinion to the doctor's brave or foolish actions, but then bit her lip and deep down knew no words would dissuade him.

They all then heard the sudden sound of the power saw whirring into life. The hooded figure, The Prototype stumbled back into view and everybody inside witnessed the spinning blade of the power saw come down on the back of the Pachirisu's paw on his normal arm, cutting it clean off.

The Prototype himself hardly made a sound of pain as his blood sprayed out, covering the ground near to him as his dismembered paw garishly flopped to the ground nearby. He then looked up at the doctor again and leaped out of view.

The whir of the power saw was no more as it hit the ground and bounced before the tent's entrance. The saw blade dislodged and flew into the tent edge first, heading towards the back with high velocity and sliced straight through the head of a young woman at her mouth.

She could not even make a sound of agony before her head above the cut slid off, spurting blood all over the tent's inner 'wall' and soaking many of the other patients and their loved ones in yet more.

The remaining patients and the nurse felt like screaming, but before they could do so, the doctor appeared in the tent's entrance on his knees having been shoved there by The Prototype. He felt the Pachirisu's blood trickle down his neck as The Prototype used his partially mutilated arm to hold him in place.

"Please I beg of you...I'll do anything." The doctor desperately pleaded as his mind felt as if alarm bells rang in distress at the very prospect of his life's abrupt end.

"No you won't. Those promises never mean anything." The Prototype retorted in response, crash landing any hopes for mercy on the doctor's part.

With that, the male Pachirisu prepared his blade arm, suddenly slashing through the whimpering doctor's right shoulder and cut right through to his left hip in one swift, lethal move.

The doctor could only gasp as he coughed up blood, the wide eyed look of shock upsetting the majority of the patients. A red line appeared through the doctor's clothing, precisely where the Pachirisu had mercilessly cut with the unpleasant sound of tearing flesh and bone, before the top half slid away from the lower half amid another outburst of blood.

The nurse gasped and sobbed into her hands at the loss of her colleague and then peeked through her fingers to see The Prototype heading her way with a menacing expression imprinted on his face.

"Oh and just to ensure that you do not escape your fate..." A female voice pried in the nurse's direction and then drove another kunai into the nurse's other foot, making her scream in pain again.

The source of the female voice stepped out, revealing herself to be The Dark Clone. She chuckled ominously as she glared at the nurse, noticing The Prototype approaching their position out of the corner of her eye.

The male Pachirisu leaped up at last, latching onto the nurse and without hesitation, mercilessly slit her throat. The gash opened up into a gaping wound, spraying blood in all directions as she finally fell to her fate to the terror of the remaining patients.

With no pause, The Prototype rushed over to one of the patients and instantly thrusted his blade arm into her chest, crimson tentacles emerging from his body and drawing her body into his own amongst another fine mist of blood, coating the other patients and soaking the back of the tent in even more of the red liquid.

With the patient consumed into nothing more than DNA now, the male Pachirisu's missing left paw sprouted from his arm as if he had never lost it in the first place, a sign of his incredible regeneration abilities.

The other patients began to scatter and run, some even leaving their relatives or loved ones behind for fear of their own lives regardless of any injuries they or their associates acquired in the wake of the earthquake.

The Leafeon that The Prototype noticed earlier approached him. He began to sniff at the hooded Pachirisu with quite some interest and wandered all the way around him in doing so. After its curious investigation, the Leafeon backed away for now at least and made the male Pachirisu shake his head for wasting his time.

The Prototype then resumed his attention with the rest of the patients and their relatives or loved ones, wandering back and forth, glaring at each one with the tip of his blade facing them directly as if it was hungry for more blood.

The hooded Pachirisu appeared welcoming to such desires, the blade hooking through the underside of a man's chin and out of his mouth.

As blood erupted and the man gagged hoarse breaths to the screams of his already hard hit family, The Prototype then vigorously pulled, forcing the flesh and bone of his lower jaw back and emerged, splitting his jaw in half.

The man fell to his knees momentarily in pure anarchy, suddenly crowded around by his family in tears as other patients hastily decided to abandon the camp in the thought of terror subjecting them to the end of their lives poisoned their minds, running away as fast as they could inti the pelting rain and thunderous atmosphere above.

The Prototype sliced into a number of them, one spraying blood from a chest slash and another with slit achilles tendons. His dark mind had fallen upon him again since his sudden recovery, merciless and brutal. He looked down at the now deceased nurse one last time as his blade arm mutated back into his normal arm with a macabre grin.

More patients and their families took their chances with The Prototype distracted, escaping as quickly as they possibly could with nothing else occupying their minds.

The male Pachirisu appeared to care little and made no attempt to chase them down as he looked back at the female Pachirisu lovingly for a job well done.

At that moment, the Leafeon reinvested his interest in the male Pachirisu as the tent emptied to the point of bare desertion. The Dark Clone watched on with a smirk as the four legged Grass type Pokemon sniffed at The Prototype, his nose brushing against the Pachirisu and his coat.

The Leafeon then backed up a little and suddenly cocked his leg up, where he began urinating rather profusely. It splashed all over the Pachirisu's beloved coat and his chest fur for the minute or so it lasted. Afterwards, the Grass Pokemon began glaring at The Prototype, prowling back and forth.

All the female Pachirisu offered was a chuckle at what she saw and made no attempt to step in and deal with the situation herself. The Prototype himself however had stumbled back a little in surprise, before his angry eyes then locked onto the Leafeon like the crosshairs of a raging gunship.

"Now there is no proper water source, bath or shower for miles as far as I can tell...and you go and do this, insult me. You shall die for your discretions." The male Pachirisu uttered in a calm, stern voice and then approached the Leafeon with an equivalent pace to a fast walk.

The Leafeon then began to whimper and froze in fear as he noticed The Prototype's arms mutate into claws. The hooded Pachirisu then forcefully grasped the four legged Pokemon around the throat and lifted him into the air.

The Leafeon began to struggle, choking and gagging as the Pachirisu's eyes glared into his own and The Prototype's face forming the most macabre of smirks.

The Pachirisu's claws began to become wet with the Leafeon's blood that seeped from the Grass Pokemon's neck, showing signs they were digging in crudely as The Prototype continued to squeeze the life from the Leafeon.

The poor luckless Grass Pokemon however was saved by, of all creatures, The Dark Clone as she intercepted her partner's intentions politely.

"Deus, I think the poor guy has suffered enough now. Let him go." She instructed. The Prototype sighed and felt like shaking his head in disobedience.

"But you saw what he did...he pissed on me." He responded in mild protest, but knew the female Pachirisu would not relinquish her command and he tossed the Leafeon to the floor unceremoniously. The Leafeon yelped as he hit the floor but remained conscious as he lay on his side.

"Why keep him alive?" The Prototype asked curiously but with a predictably annoyed tone of voice.

"Because he may know a thing or two about Goldenrod City without us having to spend ages finding locations ourselves." The Dark Clone revealed and explained in her response as they both crouched beside the four legged Pokemon who was at that point breathing heavily.

"God he fucking stinks..." The male Pachirisu remarked in disgust as he caught the Leafeon's scent shooting up his nose.

"Are you sure that isn't you?" The female Pachirisu inquired sarcastically, perhaps referring to the mixed smell of urine and sweat that her partner may hold, before checking the Leafeon's condition as he whined considerably.

The male Pachirisu exchanged a dirty look with her at her comment before looking at the Leafeon himself.

"As long as we can call him Stinky." The Prototype remarked childishly, making the female Pachirisu roll her eyes at such a comment.

"You're so fucking childish sometimes...fine, we will call him Stinky if it pleases you." The Dark Clone remarked in further response, pausing to take in a deep breath and sigh.

The Prototype's face formed a childish smile of delight, at complete odds with his macabre appearance and the blood of many dripping from his claws.

The Dark Clone helped Stinky onto his feet as the male Pachirisu watched while leaning casually against a bed.

"Are you coming then?" The female Pachirisu asked rather sternly as she looked back at the male with a tilt of the head.

"Obviously..." The Prototype responded perhaps more forcefully than he had originally intended, forging a look of disapproval to cast from the female Pachirisu and towards himself.

The pair then made their way out of the medical camp along with Stinky. The two Pachirisu looked at one another sternly, as if waiting for the other to crack.

Predictably, The Prototype did quickly, his feelings perhaps wrought from guilt. His paw flinched and softly grasped the female's own, causing her own expression to soften a little.

"I am sorry, my dear. I did not mean to speak out in such an inappropriate manner." He apologised hastily as if he had some sort of behavioural etiquette to follow, having not wanted to offend his mate in any way possible.

The Dark Clone chuckled softly and cupped her paw around his own delicately, kissing him softly upon the cheek as she did so.

"It's OK, Deus, you big softie. I would have reacted in a similar way." She offered in response, making The Prototype nod in acknowledgment and chuckle at a conveniently simultaneous time.

They wandered on, paw in paw and away from the now deserted medical camp along with the Leafeon. The Dark Clone dug her free paw deep into one of the pockets attached to her robes , pulling out the very bottle of poison earlier meant for The Prototype.

"Strange how something meant to put you out of your misery now has the power of aiding you." She mused with a dark chuckle as she cast a look towards the male, complete with a macabre smile.

"Indeed..." The Prototype muttered in response as his own expression tightened into a grin to rival his lover's own.

Their faces closed in on one another's and briefly but affectionately nuzzled their noses against the other's, then their lips pressed against each other's for a few seconds to share a loving kiss.

"I hope you don't mind the taste of blood..." The Prototype remarked as their mouths parted, referring to the dried blood aligning his lips and chin respectively.

"You're such a typical male sometimes, thinking of any disgusting thought that springs to mind." The Dark Clone bluntly responded as she continued to gaze at her loving mate.

"You know I could always fart." The male remarked with a fair chuckle while on the subject of typical male thoughts.

"I'd rather you didn't..." The female remarked equally bluntly in reference to her own last response, looking ahead towards the choppy seas of the Goldenrod coast.

Relief was in abundance despite the rough conditions of the ocean water and the Pachirisu pair once again found themselves looking towards one another with smiles creeping onto their faces.

They finally found themselves running paw in paw towards the water along with Stinky himself...


	5. Shocking

**Shocking:**

"Finding ourselves accompanied with an extra so called accomplice, I did not know how to feel at times. All I felt was aggravation for the most part, for somebody to insult me the way they did and then to have to put up with them as they tagged along, it pissed me off just a little more.

But I had to, at least for now, have them stick around. That would be the least of our worries though with our very lives at stake and everything. The ground beneath our feet being as unstable as it is, the tectonic plates further below could dictate whether the ground stays or falls, and with it taking more precious lives.

Anyway, the sea was rough but manageable and the beach almost a welcome break from the destruction. The frames of what would formerly be known as strong, safe structures buckled from the earth's exerted pressure and the environments littered with masses of debris.

Even for us it was harrowing and made us realise just how much we missed the comforts of what we consider home..."

The Prototype and The Dark Clone, along with a Leafeon that the male Pachirisu lovingly called Stinky, made their way across the vast, formerly golden sands of the beach towards the restless seas of the nearby ocean. Large waves crashed down onto the pristine grains of sand, levelling out a few feet later before retreating back. The choppy waters were not the only concern in Goldenrod City however.

Spectacular forked lightning flashed brightly across the sky and ominous black thunderclouds, pouring dirty rain down upon the ground and lashing everything in their way like moist needles.

The two Pachirisu ignored all that however, planning to use the ocean to was the grime and blood from them and their clothing, with the Leafeon only slightly more concerned as he sporadically shook the rain water from his fur like a dog.

Behind them, nothing but a seen of utter devastation. Tall buildings stood only as battered frame work, sorry skeletons of their former selves while some still billowed columns of smoke and fire like a giant's torch. Debris littered much of the land, while smaller buildings ceased to exist or all but shattered in the pure catastrophe of the earthquake which also brutally uplifted the now much uneven ground, even more having been sheered in two by large fissure like cracks.

More or less, Goldenrod City was in a sorry state in saying the least, but all that along with the many thousands of human and Pokemon corpses did not concern the Pachirisu pair at that point in the slightest.

The ocean water began to lap their feet as the tide turned in little by little, splashing their fur and clothing as it did so, allowing them to soak up its cold temperature.

Their plodding steps caused the soggy sand to crunch under foot, leaving behind puddled footprints in their wake.

"It's such a shame that all of this around us has occurred, otherwise we may have been able to sit in deck chairs and enjoy a day at the beach." The Prototype morbidly joked as he turned towards The Dark Clone following a quick survey of the deserted beach. The female chuckled lightly as their bodies began to submerge in the water.

Stinky joined them as he leaped into the water himself in a futile attempt to gain the Pachirisu pair's attention. They meanwhile were too busy undressing one another, allowing them then to be cleansed of grime upon their clothless furry bodies and drenching their dark hair atop their heads in the process.

Their faces were mere inches away from the other, their eyes rarely looking elsewhere as the angry waters of the ocean finally washed away the stains of urine from the male Pachirisu's chest, provided by Stinky himself and the stains of blood from the female Pachirisu's body caused by their slaughter show in the medical camp a few miles back.

"Maybe we should wash like this more often." The Prototype casually remarked with thoughts of a typical male spinning in his mind.

The female merely offered him a teasing grin as she re-placed her Poketsuki robes upon her body now she was satisfied with the levels of cleanliness, for now at least. She stepped away from the male and out of the water, leaving him with a resigned smile to wait for his coat to be cleansed of its stains.

Eventually they too were gone and The Prototype wriggled his black coat back on, placing its hood over his head once again.

He stepped away from the water, but as he did so, distinct sounds of rumbling filled his, The Dark Clone's and Stinky's ears before they felt the ground begin to shake violently again.

"Just what we fucking need." The male Pachirisu muttered aloud as he rejoined the female. The Leafeon however appeared terrified and bounded out of the water to huddle his body against the two Pachirisu.

Deus rolled his eyes in annoyance but was hushed by The Dark Clone before he could speak his mind, her paw pressing against his mouth saw to that.

That was the least of their concerns however as the driving rain continued to pelt them with fury and the aftershock continued, causing the already aggravated ocean water to stir further and the waves to grow higher every few seconds. The Pachirisu pair looked on where Stinky could not as he covered his eyes with his paws, accompanied with a feeble whimper.

The Prototype and The Dark Clone noticed a large tsunami heading their way and began to reel back in an attempt to avoid it.

Frame works left of the buildings behind them tumbled and crashed to the ground with long, reverberating groans, kicking up more dust into the atmosphere above from the effects of the violent aftershock.

The wave of the tsunami soon crashed down into all three of them, swallowing them up in frozen temperatures, which could have left them very much at the peril and mercy of the sea.

A while later, the male Pachirisu's eyes flickered open, their pale blue colouring almost matching the colour of the ocean he was still currently submerged in. His body floated in the raging waters' grip, bubbles appearing around him for every breath he dared to take. Time seemed to have slowed tenfold at least, the water continuing to sweep him inside its increasingly murky depths, unknowingly transporting him back to the beach.

The Prototype attempted to cough out, only expelling more bubbles and swallowing some of the water in the process as he struggled to breath a little.

Finally, the ocean spat him out onto the Goldenrod City beach. He coughed and wheezed violently as water escaped from his mouth.

On his paws and knees, he looked up, spotting The Dark Clone a few metres away from him and Stinky sat with his back to the male Pachirisu in the near distance.

The aftershock had long since ceased its activities, but a long gaping fissure had been opened up beside the quiet Leafeon.

The Prototype then scrambled himself to his feet again and glanced over to the female Pachirisu, where he then trudged over to her.

She had her head down, looking down at the ground and standing silently. The male Pachirisu saw this as weird when he neared her, as if she failed to register his mere existence.

He stood before her, eventually causing her to look at him wildly with a dark, morbid smile crossing her face, while being accompanied with a strangely macabre chuckle.

She remained still, The Prototype's face missing its usual dashing smile whenever he looked at her. He felt uneasy that something felt wrong with the whole situation and reached his paw out towards her.

The Dark Clone only opened her mouth, causing a lot of blood to pour from there as well as a number of teeth to spill out. The Prototype prepared to cry out, but before he could, he woke up...

Sprawled on the moist sand of the beach on his front, he looked around and spotted Stinky sitting with his back turned to him beside a long, gaping fissure. The aftershock of which had caused it and the tsunami had long since ceased its activities, leaving Goldenrod City in further disarray and turmoil. By now the dust had clogged up the sky enough to block out the sun almost, making it appear almost like it was night time.

The Prototype however had other matters on his mind for the moment, worried that The Dark Clone was not anywhere to be seen and that a trail of blood led up the moist, soft sand to Stinky's position.

Slowly, the hooded Pachirisu began to approach his position, sensing something strangely off wuth the Leafeon. As he closed in, he sub-consciously held out his paw before him and waited for any movement from the Grass Pokemon at all.

Stinky heard the Pachirisu's crunching footsteps and turned his head to one side, revealing that his face had been horribly ripped open on that side from the corner of his mouth to his ear, exposing part of his skull and flesh in the process.

His blood could be seen dripping profusely from the gaping wound.

The Prototype's eyes widened at the mere thought and sight of which he was presented and then noticed the Leafeon becoming groggy all of a sudden, presumably from loss of blood. Stinky then began leaning sub-consciously to his side, losing awareness of his surroundings. Just then, the male Pachirisu noticed how close Stinky was to falling into the fissure like crack. He made a late dash to save the Leafeon and threw his paws and body forwards across the beach.

It was too late however, as Stinky finally flopped to one side and lost consciousness, plummeting into the crack in the ground while making more or less no sound whatsoever, barely missing the Pachirisu's grab attempt in the process.

"Fuck..." The Prototype cursed in frustration as he gazed into the deep, foreboding black of darkness that was the fissure, still with his paw held out to grab and sprawled on his front upon the moist, pasty sand.

The raging sea finally released The Dark Clone back onto the beach. She coughed violently, water spewing from her mouth as she remained on her paws and knees for a good couple of minutes. She then looked up, spotting the sprawled and flabergasted male Pachirisu, perhaps feeling a tad guilty over reacting too late to Stinky's downfall and eventual demise, despite his apparent dislike for the Leafeon.

Finally, The Dark Clone wandered over towards her mate with a simple question on her mind.

"Deus...where has Stinky gone?"

The Prototype entangled himself in numerous minds, not knowing how exactly to respond and childishly buried his face in the sand.

The female Pachirisu then crouched down beside him with a rather sterner expression plastered on her face, her eyes settling upon her mate as she spoke up again with a tone of voice to match her stoic, deadpan expression.

"You didn't kill him...did you?"

The Prototype then looked up at her, his eyes suggesting not despite his unshackled bout of guilt he held deep within.

"No...I did not." He grunted in response, nodding his head towards the gaping fissure beside him. The Dark Clone still held pockets of doubt in her mind whether he really was telling the completely unfettered truth or his disdain for the Leafeon overruled his judgement.

The Prototype could sense her doubts and softly but firmly shook his head.

"Look, we don't have time to cast doubts or accusations at one another, alright." He stated aloud, his tone of voice even hinting at a small dose of withheld anger, a feature the female Pachirisu took in not so kindly.

"Did I say I was accusing you? Not the last time I bothered to check." She retorted, her eyes staring widely at the male Pachirisu with grave seriousness hinted within.

"I haven't got time for this..." He said out of increased agitation and stress, and began to wander off down the beach, treading heavy footsteps and a trail of deep footprints.

"Where the fuck are you going?" The female Pachirisu demanded a response as she watched the male trudge away.

The Prototype only shook his head in reply, finally stopping a short distance away against a broken beach shack, yet another victim of the earthquake. He rested his arm against the leftovers of its structure, the rest swept away by the sea. Finally, he then placed his head against that arm, shackling himself in his thoughts once again.

The Dark Clone placed her paw upon her shaking head, bewildered by the male's choice of action and sighed softly, slowly wandering up to his position.

Her paw and her arm in particular brushed against his back gently as a means to garner his attention. The Prototype turned his head slightly, his eyes, watered with tears, looking into her own.

"What do you want?" He inquired with a hoarse, grim and miserable voice. His paws and tone of voice shook somewhat as if nervous feelings had crept into him all of a sudden.

The Dark Clone only looked at him in response, her face offering the glimmer of a smile as her paw calmly stroked at his coat covered back.

The male Pachirisu's eyes remained on the female for a moment longer before he then suddenly crouched down and placed his paws over his eyes, where he began to cry, sniffling sporadically with tears leaking from his eyes.

"Deus please don't cry...you know how I feel about that." The female remarked with only a slight handful of sympathy for The Prototype, though realised it had been a long, stressful day so far regardless.

"I...I don't want...to lose you..." The male uttered quietly, his sentence fluctuated with much sniffling.

The Dark Clone again sighed as her arm warmly placed itself upon his shoulder, resting there comfortingly. She then looked deeply into his eyes and spoke up with a calm, matter of fact type of manner.

"Deus, you will not lose me. It was one minor disagreement that's all. It happens sometimes, even to the best of us."

She then slowly kissed his forehead and managed a typical loving smile in his direction.

The Prototype's eyes locked onto her own as they tenderly placed their foreheads against one another's softly, with the male's face perking up at last with tear stained cheeks.

"You should never worry, my dear. We are committed in love to one another..." The female began with a friendly expression, before she slowly grew a teasing smile upon her face as she concluded...

"Though you cannot deny that you act like such a baby sometimes."

The Prototype nodded, admitting that what the female Pachirisu had stumbled upon was true, that he did indeed act like a child on occasion which was at complete odds with his murderous tendencies.

"I know...I guess I...I'm just scared that I will be alone again maybe." He offered in response. The Dark Clone calmly shook her head and placed her paw upon his chest suddenly when she next spoke up.

"You will always be my sweetcheeks, Deus..." She assured him softly, her eyes gazing into his own and a playful smile brimming on her face.

Their foreheads relinquished contact at last, though their arms warmed to the other's hips before slowly, tightly wrapping around one another's backs in a tight, embracing hug.

Relief reverberated inside the male Pachirisu and his thoughts as the female raised her mouth to his ear, off-handedly and teasingly whispering:

"By the way, your breath stinks..."

Her comment seemed to pass through a treat as they both shared a chuckle and then a quick kiss within each other's warm, loving embrace.

As they gazed deeply at one another however and over the sound of the violent ocean waves nearby, the distinct whirring of propellers could be picked out. The Prototype then glanced toward the horizon ahead of him, his ear drums' claims ringing true, for numerous large grey military helicopters headed to sweep his position.

Each was packed to the rafters with elite BlackWatch soldiers and commanders, all itching to bring the male Pachirisu to justice for his many crimes to society in general and GENTEK as a whole. All soldiers trained their trigger fingers upon their Assault Rifles and Bazookas alike...

(Author's Note: Originally this chapter was split into two parts to necessitate an extended flashback sequence. This has now been deleted in favour of the updated version of the flashback's events in Playground: Origins. That story tells his escape slightly differently to how this story originally envisaged and so for the sake of continuity, this chapter has once again been made whole again, with no flashback in between)


	6. Perishing

**Perishing:**

"Oh fuck..." The Prototype cursed as he watched the number of military helicopters overhead carefully, of which there were at least seven of them and he knew that each one must have been filled to the brim with elite soldiers from BlackWatch, he knew that they would want him taken down with little fuss or bullshit.

"Taste this, motherfucker!" One pilot announced gleefully as he utilised the chopper's miniguns to try and soften the male Pachirisu up for the no dount impending ground battle.

A hail of sharp bullets spewed from the miniguns at an incredible rate, causing both The Prototype and The Dark Clone to run in their effort to stay clear of the gunfire's impact zone.

Eventually, the odd bullet travelled through the body of the male Pachirisu, tearing through his fur, skin and flesh in the process and causing each wound to spurt vivid red blood from them.

Most were dodged however and after a few more moments, the helicopter had exhausted all of its available supply of minigun ammunition and made the decision to hover like the rest, allowing the soldiers to rappel down to the beach on dropped ropes winched tightly from the choppers themselves.

The sand on the beach whisked through the air as a result of the wind force charging from the large spinning propellors on each of the seven choppers, causing the Pachirisu pair to throw up their arms to avoid receiving any in their eyes once they had realised they were no longer being fired upon and turned around almost nervously to watch and receive at least an inkling of an idea of just how many soldiers they were about to face off with, given that any helicopter could merely consist of many hardboiled actors or hospital patients.

There was quite a posse once they had all set foot on the ground, all itching to give The Prototype in particular what for. Quickly, they surrounded both Pachirisu in a more or less perfect circular position, each one pointing their Assault Rifles or SPAS-12 shotguns at their targets.

"Back to back, my dear..." The Prototype quietly suggested into The Dark Clone's ear, causing her to nod in response from agreement. They then stood with their backs to one another, almost causing the male to smirk at practically being able to feel the female's bodyheat against his own and aggravating the BlackWatch Soldiers as he did so.

"What the fuck are you smirking at?" One demanded forcefully, making The Prototype glare up at him in response.

"None of your goddamn business." He uttered in a darker, deeper tone of voice and mutated both of his arms into familiar long silver blades.

The tension could be felt through every soldier and both Pachirisu as they stared each other down like morbid statues, watching one another for any sign of sudden movements.

Minutes passed them all by, the sound of the sea crashing against the beach all that could be heard. The Prototype glared at every soldier in front of him, his blade arms pointing towards them as a drop of sweat dripped from his nose, splashing onto the sand at his feet for the still building tension and watching for movements from the soldiers.

Likewise, The Dark Clone watched the soldiers in front of her for signs of movement, rolling her eyes at the time it was taking from them.

Eventually, the tension built up to an abrupt and sudden crescendo when, commencing the beginning of the struggle at last, one BlackWatch Soldier opened fire, seemingly fed up of all the waiting around.

The bullets travelled at incredible velocity towards their intended target, The Prototype, with even he himself finding himself not being able to react quickly enough as they thumped into his chest and stomach, causing more blood to spurt from each fresh wound.

As ever though, the male Pachirisu appeared seldom in pain from the hits and instead began his assault on the BlackWatch ranks with his intense speed as the female Pachirisu was nowhere to be seen, preferring stealth as her method of offence and drawing a large kunai from her robes in preparation.

The Prototype himself meanwhile approached one of the soldiers as he fumbled clumsily for his Assault Rifle trigger. It was already too late by then however as the hooded Pachirisu plunged his blade arm deep into the soldier's chest, tearing open the wound even more by twisting his blade and causing extreme agony to be blemished on his now dying, fallen opponent.

Ripping his blade from the soldier, he then turned around to face the majority of the other BlackWatch Soldiers, a surge of bullets tearing through the air with most missing their mark, though some tore into his mid section and once again ejected ample volumes of blood as the beach already began to become awash with a shade of red.

Again, The Prototype ignored any brought upon infringement of pain and charged towards another soldier as he backed up while aimlessly discharging bullets from his Assault Rifle in haste, missing their mark considerably. The male Pachirisu then grabbed a hold of the soldier and slowly sliced open his throat, causing blood to gush from the opening and gaping, jagged wound accompanied by a harsh hissing like sound as a result of the ejecting red liquid.

The soldier gagged and coughed up more blood, grasping at his throat in painful desperation before finally flopping lifelessly to the soft sand beneath him.

The male Pachirisu continued onwards, racing to eliminate another of his most hated enemies before suddenly feeling himself being caught blindsided, the cold serated edge of a knife slashing open the right side of his face.

Such was the shock he felt by the surprise attack, fell to his blade arms and 'knees' or feet tips and looked down in horror to see his own blood painting the sand red.

One blade arm morphed into his normal paw and he raised it to his face, clutching the side ripped open from the corner of his mouth to his ear. A grisly, large flap of fur covered skin and flesh hung precariously beneath his wound and jaw, while merely touching it made him wince in some pain.

Slowly, he recovered his senses and sat back on his butt, changing his other blade arm to his normal paw to attend to his wound that partially exposed his jaw.  
Deus grabbed the hanging portion of skin and flesh in his paws painfully and began to pull at it vigorously. The BlackWatch Soldiers watched on in disgust as it began to tear away from his face, causing blood to begin pouring down his black coat and fur. He grunted restlessly in pain, finally ripping away the skin from his face with a few audible squirts of blood, exposing his jaw and some other facial flesh in the process.

The Prototype breathed heavily as he dropped his bloodied skin onto the beach, realising he was covered in his own blood while rapidly losing more. As he prepared to stand however, a swift bullet from a Sniper Rifle travelling at an almighty velocity smashed into his back and ripped itself out of his chest, staggeringly close to his heart. Blood sprayed from either end of the wound(s) as well as leak from his mouth and before long, he fell forward and onto his side lying in a large red puddle beneath him.

As this happened, a large unified cheer erupted from the BlackWatch Soldiers as their nemesis appeared to have finally fallen to their advances, one triumphantly used his radio to reveal the news to the CEO of GENTEK.

"We have the subject, Codename Deus, primed and ready for extraction. Two confirmed fatalities."

**GENTEK Headquarters, Saffron City, Kanto  
3:36pm**

**12th February 2011 **

In the tall building of the GENTEK Headquarters; a thin, smartly dressed man could not hide a smile of delight and elation as a result of the news being fed back to him.

"Good, good. Now we can recommence our envisaged plans for Project Deus and Project Hera...but one more thing...I heard Codename Deus has acquired a mate in his time away from us...I want you to locate her...I want to meet this...girlfriend of Codename Deus, see if she could be proven useful to us..." He said in a dark, sinister voice, the smile on his face broadening in the process as he swivelled around on his chair at his desk between two heavily armed, elite BlackWatch Soldiers.

**Goldenrod City, Johto  
3:38pm  
12th February 2011**

"Understood, sir...copy that." The BlackWatch Soldier spoke up again with a jubilant nod of the head. He then stowed the receiver on his waist and prepared to notify the batallion of soldiers with him of their new orders, before hearing the weakened voice of The Prototype at his feet.

"Fuck you..." The male Pachirisu muttered in his state, having heard the entire conversation play out above him.

"Shut the fuck up, you little piece of shit!" The BlackWatch Soldier barked demandingly in response and then proceeded to administer a forceful kick to The Prototype's face, causing the Pachirisu's head to rock to the side forcefully and emit unpleasant squelching sounds in the process as even more blood poured from his mouth and facial wound respectively.

"Ugh, you got blood on my damn shoe now, you know how much these cost?" The soldier continued to complain as he examined his now blood spattered shoe.

"Then don't...fucking kick me...next time." The male Pachirisu quietly muttered as he gurgled and choked on the blood clogging up his throat, though his tone remained dark and macabre throughout.

"I'll kick you when I feel like it, Deus. Hell, if it were my choice I'd have kicked your sorry ass into its grave. You're not so tough..." The soldier again retorted with a grim choice of words in the direction of the male Pachirisu.

"Oh...and bringing...an entire army...of elite soldiers...to take on...me and my girlfriend...alone makes you...tough?" The Prototype continued to berate and speak against BlackWatch in general, mocking the secretive military outfit in the process.

"I told you to shut the fuck up!" Demanded the BlackWatch Soldier again and proceeded to potently kick the male Pachirisu a second time, this time to his stomach and winding him in the process as he grunted in pain.

He then looked away, down at the ground and the pool of blood in which he lay within, almost as if he was ashamed with himself. As he solemnly brooded momentarily, he felt another swift, brutal kick against his nuts, causing him to wince and then yelp out from the agony, his paws holding that area swiftly in response painfully as he sporadically rolled around in discomfort.

The so called leader of the group of BlackWatch Soldiers raised his arms and Assault Rifle in victory, causing the rest to cheer and chant enthusiastically in response for a moment or two, before one found a long kunai blade sticking out of his neck, causing his hands to clasp to the wound as blood ran profusely from it. He gagged his last breaths and fell to the floor lifelessly other than the occasional twitch.

Not too far away, The Dark Clone nodded silently, secretly pleased with her devastatingly accurate throw as she took out another kunai from her robes.

"Shit...OK the boss has told me that our next objective is to locate Codename Deus's girlfriend. She could be useful to us and GENTEK and she couldn't have gotten very far as Deus himself is...a little fucked over. Now get to it!" The 'leader' BlackWatch Soldier commanded loudly, causing the rest of the soldiers under his command to again cheer and then disperse their separate ways in their search for the female Pachirisu.

This quickly proved to be a mistake however as another BlackWatch Soldier found a kunai embedded through the bridge of his nose and deep into his skull.

As blood squirted audibly from his deep, jagged wound, he held out his gloved hand desperately, pleading for help before a final cry sheered the life from him.

The Dark Clone meanwhile brandished yet another kunai, this one with an explosive tag tied to the centre of its 'tail'. She stroked it morbidly once or twice with the intent of causing serious damage to another of the many soldiers dotted around before her mismatched coloured eyes.

They then registered the condition of The Prototype a short distance away, narrowing further to pick out further detail and noting the red puddle beneath the male Pachirisu as she did so.

It angered her predictably, readying her explosive kunai at another BlackWatch Soldier and leave him in pieces if needs be.

Popping off the pin to the explosive, she then took aim and ensured the kunai would hit its target, arrowing it towards him with an almighty throw, then ripping open a portal in front of the travelling blade and then another in front of the soldier.

The kunai tore into and lodged deeply in his forehead, making him scream out in a panic and in pain.

"At least you get to go out with a bang." The Dark Clone remarked, smirking almost sadistically as she watched the BlackWatch Soldier try in vein to remove the kunai from his flesh within his forehead before it exploded spectacularly without a hint of a warning, blowing off his entire face right through to the back of his head and leaving only the rim of his head around the large fleshy hole. His hands were also blown off from the explosion, causing hissing geysers of blood to erupt from the stumps on his arms as the hands themselves landed messily on the beach.

His body stumbled about, staggering with nowhere to go, before a few seconds later fell clumsily to the floor in a mess of blood and gristle.

The Dark Clone looked on at the remains of her latest victim, then up at the state of the one she loved, noting the amount of blood he was still losing from his horrific facial wounds, by now slumped face down on the ground with the leader of the BlackWatch Soldier team standing over him.

"Hold on, sweetcheeks..." She muttered to herself as she began making her way towards him. Hold on he did as he silently began to sit up to avoid catching the leader soldier's attention while blood still poured from his mouth and deep facial wound.

Despite that, his strength and stamina still allowed him to morph his arm into a large silver blade once again.

Without attracting any unwanted attention, the male Pachirisu thrusted his blade arm forth, plunging it into the leader soldier's crotch. A harrowing scream of pain followed as the blade twisted in the fresh wound of down below.

The blade arm then tore forward slowly, extending the cut brutally before finally slicing upwards and cruelly making contact with and cutting off his genitals, causing a blood curdling scream of agony to erupt from the throat of the leader soldier and for him to clutch his groin area in his gloved hands sorely. Just as he did so, The Prototype suddenly plunged his blade arm through the soldier's mouth, the tip poking out of the back of his head.

As the squelching and squirts of blood dissipated a little, his blade arm was forcefully removed, leaving the soldier's lifeless body to fall to the floor.

The male Pachirisu sighed as he remembered his gaping injuries, clasping the bullet's exit wound on his chest with his blade arm as it trickled blood. He grimaced and grunted from the hurt it dwelled upon him as more crimson leaked on his blade arm. He looked down at his most recently terminated 'victim', even affording himself a slight smirk as he spoke up:

"What would your wife think?"

His sexual remark was downplayed however by everybody else who had their attention pinned elsewhere. Bodies of the BlackWatch Soldiers fell lifelessly, each squirting red blood from a uniquely crafted wound.

Through the maze of adversaries, the male Pachirisu noted a kunai slice open a soldier's throat, causing blood to flow from the gaping slit. Holding on to the kunai was none more than The Dark Clone herself. She smirked at The Prototype as he looked her back.

"We...make a good team..." He acknowledged on the basis of what had happened thus far in Goldenrod City. The female Pachirisu inclined to nod in agreement, before her eyes suddenly widened with her paw pointing beyond the male.

"Behind you!" She yelled in addition, causing The Prototype to quickly swivel around, dash behind the oncoming BlackWatch Soldier and slit open his achilles tendons with his blade arm.

As the soldier screamed out in pain and forcibly fell to the ground, The Prototype forcefully yanked his head back. As his blade arm momentarily morphed back into his normal arm and paw, he forced his paws into the soldier's mouth, beginning to gruesomely pull back inside.

The soldier's dying pleas were muted, as his skin stretched around his jaw and slowly ripped apart. Yanking once more, the male Pachirisu pulled his head back above his jaw line, nearly decapitating his foe in the process.

"Tango down..." He remarked, mocking a typical military gesture in the process as ample amounts of blood pooled around his latest fallen victim.

Looking up, he noticed The Dark Clone standing a pair of long kunai blades side by side in front of a gravely injured BlackWatch Soldier, another kunai having been embedded deep into his stomach.

The female Pachirisu then looked the male Pachirisu's way with the darkest of smirks.

"He's all yours, sweetcheeks..." She uttered, almost proud of herself in the process. The Prototype smiled morbidly, satisfied that the scene was set up for him like the skittles at a bowling alley, proceeding to survey the scene with his eyes carefully.

"Please, mister I'm begging you. It is my birthday today." The BlackWatch Soldier pleaded desperately as he looked towards the male Pachirisu. The Pachirisu himself merely shook his head in disagreement and disapproval at such a suggestion. Instead, moving in, The Prototype used his paw to force the soldier's head down towards the two kunai, causing them to painfully pierce his eyes and eye sockets and emerge bloodily from the back of his head.

"Happy birthday, motherfucker..." The male Pachirisu mocked as he watched in amusement as the blood dripped and poured from the lifeless BlackWatch Soldier, before then focussing back on the few remaining, still breathing soldiers.

The sound of Assault Rifle gunfire rang out loudly in the vicinity, the bullets narrowly missing the dashing Pachirisu pair and thunking into the sand, kicking some of it up in the process.

The Prototype used the scenery for temporary cover, taking advantage of a nearby rock formation seemingly melded together by the water of the sea, yet loosened simultaneously.

More bullets thudded into the rocks that he hid behind, recuperating from his continually lost blood. He then gestured to towards the female Pachirisu to join him. She did so, albeit after throwing another kunai into the throat of a BlackWatch Soldier. He gagged uncontrollably as blood poured from his wound, before collapsing lifelessly to the ground.

As that happened, The Dark Clone joined The Prototype at his side behind the rocks, her eyes examining the bleeding wounds upon his face.

"You are OK, right?" She asked out of concern for her loving mate, whether she had an inkling of an idea or not of his impending response.

"I'm fine...don't worry about me..." The male Pachirisu grimaced in response, casting doubt into the female Pachirisu's mind whether he really was.

Regardless, his blade arm morphed into the Whipfist and immediately then broke cover, extending the Whipfist until it snagged a BlackWatch Soldier, taking him by surprise as he was dragged towards the Pachirisu pair, kicking and writhing in vain.

As the other soldiers watched on, they would see the severed head of their comrade bouncing and rolling across the sand towards them, leaving behind a long trail of blood behind it.

The rocks before them were then densely sprayed with more blood as, unknown to them, The Prototype had consumed their comrade, his body closing up the deep gushing wounds upon his body. He felt revitalised and fully empowered once again.

"He's behind those rocks. Flank the fucker's position now!" One of the remaining three soldiers, likely the original second in command of the operation, ordered in frustration as he surveyed the beach and the battalion of fallen soldiers in various states of mutilation or suffering.

His remaining comrades nodded and pressed forwards just as the Whipfist forced itself forth and wrapped itself around the second in command's forehead. He was then flung backwards towards the rocks. As soon as his body impacted with the rocks, the Whipfist tore through his forehead, cleaving off the top of his head as his body sat against the rocks, more or less dead.

The remaining two soldiers cried out in anguish as they witnessed the slaying of their remaining leading figure, but carried forth his objectives laid out for them.

This immediately proved to be a fatal flaw for one at least as the Whipfist penetrated the back of his head and sliced through the skin beneath his ear, through his mouth and around to the other ear before letting go as if in slow motion. The soldier gagged desperately for breath as he fell to his knees, realising he had been left with a Chelsea Smile after grasping at his face. He then, finally, fell lifelessly to the floor.

The remaining BlackWatch Soldier noted this and grimaced, hesitating for just a moment. However, like his fallen comrades this also proved costly as The Prototype, now armed with the Blade once more, launched himself above the rocks and straight towards the soldier.

His blade arm hit with full force, cleaving through the soldier straight down the centre. As he landed, he turned to look at his latest victim, blood spraying immensely from his front and back with a wet squelch. Then, his body began to split apart, his entrails spilling out beneath him as the two halves of his body fell to the blood soaked sand.

"At last, the relentless fuckers are all gone..." The male Pachirisu remarked as his blade arm mutated back into his normal arm and paw, surveying the masses of BlackWatch corpses and red blood spattered all over the beach.

With that, he was satisfied that his work was done for now at least and headed over to the rocks and the female Pachirisu of whom was sitting on top of them.

"I must say...good going, sweetcheeks..." She uttered as he neared and smirked at him, causing him to grin in return.

"I couldn't have done it without you, my dear...we make a great team." He responded with gratitude, climbing up and sitting beside her on the rocks.

"We do..." The Dark Clone agreed and looked at The Prototype, softly kissing his cheek. He then blushed and smirked as he picked up a stone, noticing the slumped and sitting, very much dead BlackWatch Soldier in front of them missing the top of his head.

"We're a better team than Batman and Robin, that's for sure..." The male Pachirisu began with a chuckle as he lobbed the stone from his paw. It landed with a blood filled splash inside the missing portion of the soldier's head.

The Dark Clone chuckled at his comment and his actions, looking at him lovingly as she waited for him to continue his speech.

"...because of course, Robin ruins who Batman is just by being present. After all, Batman is known as the Dark Knight, right? When Robin is there, he should be known as...Knight." The Prototype indeed continued on with his point, much to the amusement of the female Pachirisu.

"Not a fan of Robin, dear?" She asked teasingly as she watched him lobbing another stone into the head and exposed brain belonging to the dead BlackWatch Soldier, causing more blood to splash as a result.

"Robin is a dick, my dear..." The Prototype replied bluntly and chuckled as he continued throwing stones into the BlackWatch Soldier's head. The female Pachirisu stopped him and chuckled once more, causing the stone in the male Pachirisu's paw to drop against the rocks with a thud.

After that, the pair of them began a loving, tender kiss that warmed his heart and forget about the pair's troubles for the time being.

The female Pachirisu closed her eyes and then opened them again a few seconds later, where she pulled away and reeled back out of shock.

"Deus...Deus please look behind you." She uttered hastily as a pair of large, heavily armoured Machamp wandered up behind The Prototype. Their armour was chrome and white in colour, covering their entire bodies while they also donned helmets that covered their head and face, complete with black visors for them to see through.

Chrome spines were also built upon the back of their armour, while the armour itself had a small amount of moist sand sticking to them. Both clutched large iron pipes.

Before The Prototype could look behind him or warn The Dark Clone that another armoured Pokemon, a Conkeldurr, had appeared behind her, he felt the full force of an iron pipe striking him around the head. The impact caused him to roll down and fall off the rocks, landing awkwardly on his side upon the beach and causing sand to kick up as a result of the impact.

He was given no chance to recover by the surprisingly agile 'Super Soldiers' as they are known, jumped down and quickly surrounded him.

"Deus!" The Dark Clone called in vain as she barely escaped being swiped by the crowbar wielded by the Conkeldurr, beginning to look upset as the male Pachirisu was repeatedly smashed in the head by the pair of Machamp and their iron pipes. By now, blood began to pour from beneath his hood and down his face as the impacts had began to split his head open in numerous places.

"No! Deus!" The female Pachirisu again desperately cried out as she was struck herself by the Conkeldurr, knocking her back.

"Sw...sweet...cheeks..." The Prototype barely uttered as he tried in vain to stop the brutal assault on his head by placing his paws over it. It failed miserably however as his head still took the brunt force of every blow.

Blood spilled from his mouth while every drop could be heard crashing against the sand, his vision began to blur and he hopelessly looked on as The Dark Clone and by extent the Conkeldurr were nowhere to be seen or even heard. He thought with horror at what could have happened. Horrible thoughts processed in his head and mind, he was worried. He did not have the time however as the two Machamp Super Soldiers dropped their blood spattered iron pipes and wrenched the male Pachirisu forcefully to his feet. To his horror, a number of further BlackWatch Soldiers before him trained their Assault Rifles on him.

His eyes wept tears at the thought of the female Pachirisu, mixing with the blood that stained his face. The Super Soldiers nodded in the direction of the BlackWatch Soldiers, signalling for them to open fire.

"Please...where is...my sweetcheeks?" The Prototype muttered faintly and desperately. He was ignored. Instead, the soldiers opened fire on him. Bullets tore through his chest and stomach fur, causing blood to spurt from every bullet wound and to drip further from his mouth.

Immediately he fell unconscious and fell with a wet thud on the ground.

Cheers rang out from the BlackWatch Soldiers in victory, raising their guns gleefully aloft. One signalled to bring The Prototype with them. They nodded and proceeded to drag him along the beach followed by a long streak of blood.

The Dark Clone emerged from behind a hill of sand, coughing violently. The Conkeldurr who had been bothering her lay in a pool of his own blood, a kunai sticking through his helmet's visors and penetrating his right eye saw to that.

The female Pachirisu crest the small sand hill at last. All she could see was dead bodies of maimed and mutilated BlackWatch Soldiers strewn messily upon the blood soaked sands on the coast of what remained of Goldenrod City, but the one thing she was looking for, The Prototype, could not be seen anywhere. It was then that she spoke up rather emotionally...with tears in her eyes.

"Shit...where are you, my dear?"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

(Author's Note: I would like to thank anybody who has read this for sticking with the story until its end and I hope you have all enjoyed the wild ride, the blood and the gore. It has been very long in the making but finally I have the pleasure of bringing a close to Part 1 of Playground. The adventures of The Prototype continue in Playground 2: Swings and Roundabouts which will begin to be put up very soon. I hope you come back to find out what happens -Codename Deus-)


End file.
